Crazy in Love
by ClearlyWritten
Summary: When a new kid arrives at school Ethan finds him odd. After witnessing the new kind murdering someone he soon find out that his life will turn upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy in Love

Ethan X OC

My Babysitter's a Vampire

Warning: YAOI/ Boys love, Implied Rape, Violence, Graphic Language.

Chapter one: Barricade

_His skin... was so soft, his breath was husky, and his eyes... were determined. He made me the person I am today and I owe him my life._

It was Monday the start of a new school year. After the explosion everything turned back to normal and it was like it didn't even happen. I dated Sarah, Benny and Rory started coming up with new projects, Erica... was Erica. It felt like everything was turning back to normal... until he showed up. I was sitting in Chemistry listening to the teacher drone on and on about how this will apply to everyone in real life. I rolled my eyes as usual and just started doodling until everyone gasped and looked at the door of course I looked up and there he stood. His eyes were a fiery red color, his skin pale as a vampire, his lips were pale and lifeless, his hair black hair looked soft and fell to his shoulders it also had red highlights. He wore a leather jacket with spikes, a black stripped shirt, black pants with a chain hanging off, and checkered sneakers.

He reminded me of a vampire and maybe he was. I shook my head at the thought that everyone I met could be a vampire or a monster. "Well he is a new student here so treat him kindly... that means you Austin," our teacher pointed to the jock in the back and he just threw his hands in the air and chuckled. "His name is Shade Henry he's from California so please be nice to him." I flicked my eyes towards Shade and our eyes touched which made me avert them and I heard him chuckle. "Go sit by Ethan since he doesn't have a partner today." Shade walked over towards my desk and sat by me causing everyone to turn around and look at him.

"He's hot!"

"He looks scary."

"I bet I can kick his ass."

"He looks like her could terminate you bro."

That's all I heard and it kind of made me jealous having this new kid the eyes of every one. "Now now you insignificant brats let's get back to the lesson." Everyone turned back to the front and I just sat in silence waiting for the class to end and finally be with Sarah. I unconsciously doodled Sarah and I have to say I'm a fairly decent artist since I was forced to take art classes when I was little. My parents had this weird dream that I would be an artist but I turned out to be a disappointment when I started growing up and my little sister came along.

I flicked my eyes over towards Shade and he just sat there with his arms crossed and sunglasses on his face. He didn't have any paper or books which was strange well he was a new kid so he probably didn't have any. "Do you need some paper or a pencil?" I asked trying to be courteous. I he flicked his eyes towards me and made a tsk sound.

"I don't need any. I'll do my work at home." With that he brushed me off and I didn't bother him the whole hour. The bell rang and everyone was heading out while I was still sitting there getting my books together and so was Shade. He just sat there looking at the desk like he was trying to get it to explode. He looked so lifeless with his head cocked to his side and his hands placed in his lap.

"Well... I'm leaving now. It's lunch time so if you want to-"

"Thanks for offering but I'm not hungry." He said and stood up. I just rolled my eyes and stood up placing my back pack over my shoulder.

"Well sorry for being generous." I sad and walked up. I felt his eyes on me as I walked back and when I turned around he was gone. 'I have a weird feeling about him.' I thought while looking for Benny. I found Benny flirting with Erica and of course she rejected his numerous amounts of failed affection. I smirked at them and walked over placing my hand on his shoulder.

"What's up E-dawg!" He said and patted my back.

"E-dawg?" I asked and cocked my eyebrow.

"Yeah it's my new nickname I'm giving you." He smiled a wide toothy smile and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Ethan who's the new kid... he's kind of hot." Erica said looking behind her. I looked and saw Shade standing near a water fountain and when he saw us he walked off heading towards the door.

"Just some jerk." I retorted with disgust.

"Wow you hate him with the passion... that's a first." Benny said jokingly. I playfully slapped him then told them I was going to look for Sarah. They said she might be outside eating or... getting a snack. I went for the second option and left campus (Unseen) to start looking for her. I walked until I found a dark alleyway. Thinking she would be in there drinking a rat or something I went in and started searching for her. Instead of finding Sarah I found Shade with a dead human being in his hands. The person had a flower dress and nude high-heels, her skin was tan and her hair was blonde. I couldn't guess her age since Shade was hiding her face but if I did she probably was in her late twenties. I approached with caution and saw that shade had his lips to her face which shocked me causing me to drop my bag. He jerked and looked back fiery red slits looking my way. His eyes looked like they had smoke rolling around in them and he had small but sharp fangs. The only thing that came to my mind was that he was a vampire.

I left my bag on the ground running for my life. After I ran for what seemed like ages I collapsed near a tree and was breathing heavily. I was shaking in fear since I never seen a vampire so intense and scary looking. I grabbed all the strength I had and ran home never realizing that my address was still in my bag. I slammed my bedroom door closed and grabbed my head. I was freaking out that I just witnessed a murder and it wasn't any murder it was intense and petrifying. Even when I went through all that with Sarah and my friends I've never witnessed something... so... so intense. I jumped on my bed and combed my fingers through my hair finally relaxing until I heard a knock on my window. I jumped when I saw it was Shade. He had his sunglasses on and his face was blank. He held my backpack up and pointed to it mouthing words that I couldn't understand. Building up my courage I approached the window and opened it. He slipped in and sat on my bed with his legs crossed.

"You dropped something." He said so naturally, it made me angry, he just murdered someone and he had the decency to pretend like it didn't happen.

"How- How dare you! YOU JUST MURDERED SOMEONE AND PRETENDED LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF AND I THOUGHT VAMPRIES COULDN'T GET IN WITHOUT PERMISSION!" I yelled at him and he just stared at me with a blank face.

"Are you done?" He said I looked at him with disgust and nodded. "Good." He jumped off the bed and looked down at me. My eyebrows were furrowed in anger and I had a pout on my face. He chuckled and touched my face which caused me to flinch. "You're so cute when you're mad." He tilted my chin up and smirked. "Yes, I did murder someone but I do that everyday it keeps me alive or I would go crazy with hunger." He turned around and stretched showing his muscles.

"You didn't answer my other question."

"What other question?" I pffted and looked aside staring at him out of the corner of my eye.

"The one about how you entered my home without permission." He just stood there looking at my trophies.

"Because I'm not a vampire Ethan, I'm more dangerous." I averted my eyes and when I looked back he was gone. I stared out the window and saw him standing out there looking up at me. He smiled and disappeared.

"What's more dangerous than a vampire." I questioned. Never did I realize at that moment my life would turn to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy in Love

Ethan X OC

My Babysitter's a Vampire

Warning: YAOI/ Boys love, Implied Rape, Violence, Graphic Language.

Chapter Two: Marked

Yesterday scared me so much that I was too afraid to concentrate on my schoolwork. I kept having images of Shade eating that woman and it scared me to no end. The principle knew something was wrong so he sent me down to the infirmary. I was looking out the window watching the raindrops fall down when someone knocked on the door. I jumped when I saw that it was Shade. He smirked at me walking slowly towards me and I backed up bringing my knees to my chest.

"W-why are you here?" I asked my voice shaking. He just chuckled and touched my face bringing it closer to his.

"You interest me, Ethan" our lips brushed and I could feel the sweetness of his tongue. I was actually enjoying it until I felt deep pain. It felt like my very soul was being ripped out of my body and I had to clutch onto him to keep me from screaming. He pulled back and I sat there exhausted with sweat dripping down my face.

"W-what was that?" I asked quietly. He turned around and just chuckled.

"You just got a taste at what I am... maybe next time you'll avoid me." and with that he was gone. I clutched my chest and tears fell down my face and they wouldn't stop. I couldn't believe he was fixing to eat me...but what part of me. He didn't suck my blood or try to rip out my heart it just felt like air was being sucked out and I never wanted to experience that again.

That night I was sleeping over at Benny's house. He was talking about some kind of action figure but I didn't really catch anything because I was still thinking about today. I unconsciously touched my lips and furrowed my brows.

"And then Dr. Gray has these new... hey are you listening?" I looked over at Benny and he had his eyebrows raised. "You okay there dude seems like you-"

"What's more dangerous than a vampire?" I cut him off and he looked at me with surprise.

"Well... uh a God?" He said matter-of-factually. I rolled my eyes and sat up bringing my knees to my chest.

"I don't think he's a god." I mumbled and I could feel Benny's eyes on me.

"Who're talking about?" I widened my eyes and shook my head.

"No one... what kind of god sucks out air from a person?" I asked. He scratched his head and got up from the swivel chair.

"A god that sucks air... a wind god maybe. How about we go ask Grandma!" Benny said enthusiastically and dragged me down to were his grandma is.

"A god that breathes air?" She questioned while grabbing some frog legs.

"Yeah Ethan was wondering what was more dangerous than a vampire so I said a god but this god breathes air." His grandma stopped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"More dangerous than a vampire but breathes air... wait how does he breathe the air." She asked. I crossed my arms and just looked aside.

"He'll kiss you and all of a sudden it feels like the air is getting sucked out of you. It's painful and it feels like you're breaking in every place." Benny looked at me curiously and scratched his brow.

"What kind of god have you been kissing?" His grandma smacked him and went towards her books and pulled out the biggest one of all.

"What you just described Ethan was the most deadliest creature of all. Even gods fear them and in Mythology they are more acquainted with Thanatos and Hades by getting rid of all the unwanted souls. They are malicious, sadistic, and merciless creatures and you never want to encounter one." She said turn the pages real fast.

"What are you talking about... you're kind of scaring me grandma." I said. She looked at me with a serious expression.

"The person you just described is a demon. They suck out the living souls and use them as their food." She pointed to a picture of a demon and it kind of looked more like a gremlin to me. "You must never get close to one and if they have the slight interest in you then they'll mark you by a painful kiss." I looked at the book and my eyes widened

"You...don't actually believe in those. Aren't those things more associated with the devil than mythology." I said denying the fact that I could have been marked.

"If they don't exist then Sarah, Rory, and Erica don't either."

"She made a good point." I glared at Benny and he just turned and looked at the other books.

"What happens if they... mark you." I said curious. She looked like she could have a heart attack at any moment.

"You'll become their slave for eternity and when they feel satisfied they'll either eat your soul for dinner or make you their slave of course after you die." My eyes widened and I could feel my heart pound faster and faster.

"Ethan... the person you kissed... was he a demon." I shook my eyes trying to control my breathing. I felt my anxiety working up and I was trying to calm down. "Ethan." All of a sudden everything went black and I collapsed on the floor. The only thing I heard was Grandma telling Benny to call 9-1-1 and that was it. I woke up to a bright light and it was mostly empty. Everything was flickering and there was no sign of anyone... in the hospital. I sat up taking the oxygen mask off and when I did I could smell a terrible sent almost like sulfur. I brought my knees to my chest and felt like crying.

"I guess you found out huh." A voice said causing me to jump. My heart thumped faster and faster till it was echoing off the walls. "You're scared huh?" Shade walked towards me and his dark gloomy appearance was gone. He had a red and black ripped shirt with a silver chain around his neck and ripped black skinny jeans. He had black knee high converse on and his red and black hair was layered. His normal red eyes were the fiery red slits I encountered before and he was smiling with his small fangs hanging out. When he approached I could feel scorching heat coming off of him and it made me sweat.

"You're a demon." I said he nodded and grabbed a book off the night-stand and it exploded in flames.

"Do you know how hard it is to find flame retardant stuff?" He said in a annoyed voice. "I'm literally the only phoenix demon that has this problem down there. He sighed and scattered the ashes on the ground.

"Phoenix demon?" I asked curious. He smiled and sat on the bed causing it to smoke and sizzle.

"I'm a very strong demon since my father is Thanatos himself. I was always outcasted by them since I was different. I would catch things on fire and burned everything and everyone. If I don't want souls I have to eat anything scorching hot and drink lava but that won't keep me satisfied forever since I have to survive on souls." He said sighing. I was listening but I kept having to scooch away from the burning sheets almost falling off until he grabbed my arm. "But you interested me since you made friends with vampires... it's intriguing." I yelped because my arm was burning.

"Why did you mark me?" I asked trying to pull away but his grip was strong." He cocked an eyebrow and chuckled leaning closer to me.

"I haven't claimed you yet. If I did you would have a symbol on your body but you don't." He leaned closer and our lips touched. "I think you would make a great pet." With that he kissed me. I widened my eyes at the stinging and felt that my whole body was going to catch on fire. I screamed and opened my eyes seeing Benny, grandma, Sarah, and Rory standing there looking at me worried.

"Are you okay Ethan?" Sarah said and kissed my head."You're burning up! He has a severe fever." I felt to tired to protest so I just laid back closing my eyes.

"It's not a fever... look at his arm." Grandma said and I turned my eyes towards my left arm. My hand had a weird symbol on it, it was a star in the middle of a circle with spikes running around it then it had tiger marks all the way up to my elbow where Shade touched me. "He's been marked."


End file.
